


The Great Farm Heist

by maxride003



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Heists and shenanigans, Modded Minecraft Au, RT Writing Community: Secret Sunshine Event, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxride003/pseuds/maxride003
Summary: The heist idea is simple: Get a single piece of machinery from Jack's farm. The actual execution is far less simple.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Great Farm Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedicalAssistanceSpareChange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MedicalAssistanceSpareChange).



> This is for a secret sunshine event for the RT writing community Discord, and a gift for Bels! This was a wonderful prompt and I hope you enjoy the fic!

“Jeremy, I need your help.”

Gavin threw himself down next to Jeremy, leaning his arm on the crafting station that Jeremy was using. Jeremy paused, sword half repaired on the table in front of him, Gavin’s arm carelessly close to the sharp blade.

“Okay, what’s up, Gav?” Jeremy said, pushing at Gavin’s shoulder to move him away from the table so Jeremy could finish. Gavin made a small sound of protest but sat back in the chair, playing with the end of his scarf. It was about all that could be seen of his usual attire, the heavy scarf made of green creeper scales over what was the most haphazard and slapped together armor Gavin could’ve come up with. His chest piece was a shiny blue metal that he’d found sitting around the smeltery, his boots were bright gold, his pants were made of thick white yeti fur, and Gavin still proudly wore a helmet made of chocolate that was cracked and falling apart, but still holding on.

“I need a thing on Jack’s farm,” Gavin said.

“Then why aren’t you asking Jack?” Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow as he completed the final repairs on his sword.

“It’s a machiney thing,” Gavin said, as if that explained everything. “Jack says I’m not allowed to use his machines after the last time, but I need it.”

Jeremy smiled, settling the large obsidian sword on his back. “Well, you did randomize all of his machines, and didn’t you destroy half his crops, too?” Jeremy said in amusement.

Huffing, Gavin waved a hand and insisted, “I didn’t  _ mean _ to! I accidentally hit the wrong button. And Ryan came and fixed the machines, and I helped Jack fix the farm, so it was fine!”

“Mhm,” Jeremy hummed. “Why do you need Jack’s...what is it you need?”

“A juicer,” Gavin said.

“Why do you need a juicer?”

“I’m making something, and I just need a juicer. Just real quick, like...two minutes.”

“I still don’t know why you’re asking me,” Jeremy said, moving around Gavin and opening up a charging station. He pulled out a jetpack, carefully unplugging it and then pulling the straps over his shoulders. A couple buckles at the front snapped into place, and Jeremy tapped the power button lightly, lifting a couple inches off the ground before he landed again.

Gavin just watched as Jeremy tested his equipment and said, “I want you to help me get it.”

“Get...the juicer,” Jeremy said slowly, and Gavin nodded with a grin.

“Yeah! If I just move it to another power cable away from Jack’s farm, he can’t be upset with me using it. And like I said, it’ll be real fast, and then we can put it right back,” Gavin insisted.

Jeremy stared at him for a moment before he asked, “Why do you need  _ Jack’s _ ? Couldn’t you ask Ryan to make you one? Or you can make one yourself.”

Gavin sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know where the steel went so I can make it. It’s not in the computer, and no one else knows where it is. And I asked Ryan, but he was busy making something for Michael first to help explore the Twilight Forest, and then I think he was doing some cyborg upgrade thing, then I think he was working on some kind of missile launcher, and  _ then _ -”

“Alright, yeah, I get it. Ryan’s a popular guy,” Jeremy interrupted with a smile. “Have you...asked Jack? If you can use it?”

“I don’t know where he buggered off to,” Gavin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “And he probably wouldn’t let me use it.”

Jeremy nodded slowly, checking the battery read-out on his forearm. He’d need a recharge when he got back, he was just under half battery, but it would be more than enough to get out to the Twilight Forest to meet Michael, kill a hydra, and get back.

“So why me?” Jeremy asked, and Gavin started to tick off fingers as he listed them out.

“Well, Ryan’s too busy to do much of anything, Jack’s not gonna steal from himself, Michael is in the Twilight Forest doing his Mogar thing, I think Lindsay’s run off to set up a donut shop, Matt’s off getting something crystals for his magic, Trevor and Alfredo went to try and get a couple ghast tears, and I asked Fiona but she said she doesn’t even know how to pick up a machine,” Gavin said, eyes upward in thought as he ran through the list. “And you’re here, and you’ve got all the cyborg stuff that would probably make it way easier if you went to go get it.”

“I mean, I was going to go join Michael while he did his Mogar thing,” Jeremy said, gesturing toward the Twilight Forest portal further up a hill.

Gavin pouted and whined, “ _ Jeremy _ . Please, Jeremy? It’s totally worth it, I promise, I just need a little bit of help. You can go get it, and I’ll make sure Jack doesn’t come into the farm while you’re moving it.”

Jeremy looked at him for a moment before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. “Okay, fine. But just a few minutes. And know what, just give me whatever it is that you need juiced and I’ll do it there instead of moving the whole thing,” he said, holding out a hand.

Gavin’s eyes lit up and he dug around in a pouch at his hip. “You’re lovely, Jeremy,” he said, pulling out a handful of small stones and placing them in Jeremy’s palm.

For a moment, Jeremy just stared at them, a collection of four little pebbles that were a bright, almost fluorescent green, and they seemed to shimmer gold in the light. “You’re juicing  _ rocks _ ?” Jeremy said in disbelief. “How do you even juice a rock?”

“It works, I checked,” Gavin promised, closing up his pouch. “I looked it up in the crafting guide, and if you put those in the juicer, you get… Uh…” Gavin snatched up a small book tucked into his belt, flipping quickly through the crafting guide, before he flipped it around for Jeremy to see and grinned. “Bottled sunlight! See?”

Jeremy looked at the page, describing the method of juicing the rocks - sun shards, apparently - and gathering bottled sunlight, which had a picture of a bright yellow and glowing liquid in a glass bottle. He looked at the page, then at the sun shards, before he nodded and shrugged, putting the sun shards in his own pouch.

“Okay, sure,” Jeremy said. He’d made Gavin armor that was created from chocolate, why not get bottled sunlight directly from odd pebbles? “I’ll go to Jack’s farm and juice a few pebbles for you. Then I gotta go meet up with Michael, so we need to make it fast.”

Gavin snapped the crafting book closed and smiled winningly, setting off toward Jack’s farm with Jeremy in tow.

\---------

The farm was set a little ways away from the central shared workspace, tucked neatly between a couple of hills and surrounded by trees. Jack had built a nice little house in the middle of it, a neat and pretty little building with large windows and two stories. The entire place was surrounded by a low wooden fence, and all of the land leading up to the house was full of various crops.

Even though Jeremy was pretty sure a lookout wasn’t necessary, the heist had become less of a heist and more of an errand since Jeremy didn’t quite trust himself to move the juicer without breaking it, Gavin still elected to stay by the gate and keep an eye out. He insisted that Jeremy  _ might _ need to move it anyway, and if he did, then Gavin would be able to tell him if Jack was coming. And if not, Gavin could still tell him if Jack was coming if Jeremy wanted to know.

Jeremy stepped through the gate, closing it carefully behind himself, and following the path around to the back of Jack’s house. He was careful not to stray onto the crops, careful not to break them, since Jack would flip his shit if he came back to find his farm wrecked, and Jeremy rather liked going and hanging out there sometimes. He didn’t want to get banned as well.

Around the back of the house was a larger building, almost like a barn, just beyond a series of pens holding different animals. The barn held all of Jack’s machines, from all of the cloches holding his magic seeds to generators and things like the juicer and his computer terminal.

Jeremy swung open the small access door that was nestled next to a much larger sliding door, stepping into darkness. Only faint lights filtered through the large space, sunlight coming through the door behind Jeremy, the glow of little LED lights from different machines, the soft blue of the computer screen, and the harsher blue and white lights of the display on Jeremy’s arm.

He looked down at the display, tapping at an option in the corner of the small screen. There was a small spark and jolt in the back of Jeremy’s eyes, then the barn lit as if a switch had been flipped. Jeremy blinked quickly to adjust himself to the night vision, and then froze as he realized a large chunk of the heavy darkness hadn’t changed, and seemed to have gotten eyes.

A massive dragon was curled up in the barn, in a loose ball like a napping cat, its brilliant green eyes cracked open and locked on Jeremy. Its scales were pitch black, horns an ash grey, and now Jeremy understood what the giant barn door was for.

The dragon lifted its head, regarding Jeremy with half-lidded eyes, and Jeremy slowly reached down for the little communicator at his side. “Uh, Gav?” he said quietly, pressing the button to reach out to Gavin’s frequency.

“Did you find it?” Gavin asked eagerly, his voice coming clear through the speaker.

“I found...something,” Jeremy said slowly, inching toward the bank of machines along the back of the barn. The dragon’s eyes tracked him and it huffed out a low, rumbling breath, wisps of smoke curling from its nose. Jeremy froze and swallowed. “Hey, did you know Jack has a dragon?”

“A what?” Gavin asked after a moment, sounding confused and dumbfounded.

“A dragon. A really... _ really _ big dragon,” Jeremy said softly, still not moving, just staring back at the dragon. It stretched, uncurling from its ball and shifting so it was lying on his belly with its legs curled underneath it, tail swishing gently along the floor and dangerously close to a row of cloches.

“Do you think you could steal the dragon?” Gavin asked, a new excitement in his voice, and Jeremy looked from the communicator to the dragon.

“I’m not stealing Jack’s dragon, what are you, crazy?” he said, shaking his head quickly. “No way, Gav, I’m coming back. You can wait in line for Ryan to make you one.”

Gavin whined, and the dragon tilted its head at the noise. “Jeremy…” Gavin said, high and pleading. “Please, Jeremy? Just get the juicer and leave, and don’t let the dragon eat you.”

“Yeah, great plan, Gavin,” Jeremy scoffed, as Gavin continued to make pleading little sounds into the communicator. Finally, Jeremy sighed and said, “Alright, but if I get got by a dragon, I’m coming back to haunt you.”

He put the communicator back at his side, pulling out a wrench from his pouch and then holding his hands up to the dragon. “Easy there, big guy,” Jeremy said soothingly, slowly inching toward the bank of machines. He didn’t even know what the juicer  _ looked like _ , didn’t know which of the things he was going for, and he really hoped it was something obvious. “You don’t want to eat me, I don’t taste very good. There’s a lot of better things to eat outside.”

The dragon rumbled and Jeremy’s steps faltered before he kept his slow and careful walk over to the machine wall, the dragon’s eyes following his every move. Jeremy just smiled, stopping as he reached the back wall. He scanned quickly over the various mechanical things, and let out a relieved breath, as it seemed Jack had neatly labeled what each thing was. It only took a moment to find the juicer, nestled between a generator and something that just said ‘assembler’, and Jeremy slipped toward it.

Until now, the dragon seemed mostly curious, watching with nothing more than the quiet rumbles. However, once Jeremy started to detach cables from the juicer, the dragon shifted and started to pick itself up, growling.

Jeremy swallowed hard, wrenching out the last connection and hitting the button on the side of the juicer to compact it, and it fell to the ground in a small cube. Smoke drifted from the dragon’s nostrils and it growled again, lifting its wings threateningly.

“Good dragon,” Jeremy said quickly, picking up the compacted juicer, and then hitting another button on the display on his forearm. There was another little jolt, a buzz through the metal in his legs, and Jeremy ran as the dragon reached out to snap at him.

He was glad he’d left the door cracked as his speed boosted, almost hard to control as Jeremy booked it out of the barn. The dragon’s growl rumbled into a roar, and it scratched at the large closed door, trying to shove its head out of the smaller one Jeremy had left through. Only its snout fit, and it growled again as Jeremy ran.

Jeremy skidded to a halt at the gate, and while he should’ve been breathing heavily, his various enhancements kept it even and normal, though he swore his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Gavin stared back toward the barn with wide eyes, and hardly noticed when Jeremy shoved the juicer and the rocks into his hands.

“You’re taking that one back,” Jeremy said, looking toward the barn and shaking his head. “Good luck.” Then he hopped the gate, powering down the speed boost, and pat Gavin on the shoulder as he walked quickly away to go recharge and meet up with Michael.

Gavin was left staring at the barn, and then down at the things in his hands with regret clear in his face. “Jeremy, wait,” he called, but Jeremy was already gone, leaving Gavin standing outside the farm with Jack’s juicer while a dragon grumbled behind the house.

“Shit,” Gavin moaned, before he turned and ran off, already trying to figure out how he was going to fix this one.


End file.
